


Sometimes Your World Is a Person

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Sam’s son, Alpha Dean, Dean is timid, Flirting, M/M, Misha is Cas’ son, Sanitation worker Dean Winchester, Shy Cas, Single Dad Castiel, baby Misha, good brothers, little angst, mentioned rape, misha is a rape baby, omega cas, shydean, single-parent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: When summer rolls around, Castiel requests different hours at the hospital so he can spend time with his son.When Misha wants to give Mr. Dean apple juice, Castiel is skeptical as to who is this Mr. Dean.Only to find out Mr. Dean is the super hot -and insecure- garbage man who happens to be an alpha. He also happens to smell of pine sap and old leather.Or that one where Misha is obsessed with Dean and Dean is insecure. Castiel may also have a tiny crush, tiny as in humongous.





	Sometimes Your World Is a Person

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!Mentions of Rape!!!!!

MENTIONS OF RAPE

Misha was 5. He was a bright boy who his father just knew had a good chance of being an alpha, but his submissiveness made Castiel guess maybe an omega. Either way Castiel was in love with his son. 

Misha Collins Novak was a pure angel, and that was not said by just Castiel. Everyone loved the vivid blue eyed boy. He was sweet and funny, and not to mention adorable. 

His eyes were a very light blue with flecks of gold in them, his eyes very much complimented his very dark brown hair that looked to be black. 

Although Misha's only guardian was Castiel, he thrived. Misha's biological dad was Castiel's high school bully, Zachariah. Zachariah found Castiel at a bar he worked at to get on his feet. Zachariah assaulted him out back when Castiel was walking home. 

Castiel's heart ached and tears flooded his eyes when he thought of it. Although Misha was the product of a very bad act, Castiel loved him so much. During the pregnancy many people -including his omega doctor- told Castiel that abortion was an option, they said he didn’t have to keep an abomination but Castiel refused. 

"DADDY!" Misha shouted running at Castiel who was chopping carrots for carrots and hummus, a famous snack among the Novak’s. 

Castiel quickly dropped the knife and spun around. "Yes Mish?" The little boy buzzed with excitement on the dark red wooden floor. 

"I wanna see Mr. Dean!" The Omega cocked his head to the right and squinted. The counter in front of him was dirtied with vegetables that were meant for a snack. It was summer time and Misha was a growing boy, he’s been hungry every ten seconds. 

Castiel abandoned the vegetables and kneeled down to Misha’s height. “Mr. Dean?" Castiel asked, straightening Misha’s little paw patrol shirt. He vaguely wondered if Mr. Dean was an imaginary friend much like Jensen and Jared. 

"Yeah! Mr. Dean rides in a truck with Mr. Benny and Mr. Rufus!" Misha explained, his chubby cheeks pulling into a very big grin.   
The summer heat must be getting to him, Castiel could have sworn the only imaginary friends Misha had was Jensen and Jared. 

"They do?" Castiel asked in a very soft tone. He always thought imaginary friends were okay, hell he had some when he was little, but this "Mr. Dean" made him uneasy for some reason. 

"Yes! Ooh can we give them some apple juice too? It's super hot!" Misha asked as he ran to the fridge grabbing his apple juice carton from the bottom shelf. 

Misha was always a kind boy; helping old ladies catch stray cats, or even picking up keys and papers anyone drop. Castiel smiled already thinking 'how much harm could it be.' 

Castiel grabbed three disposable coffee cups and filled them up with apple juice as well as some ice. Castiel snapped the lids on and called it good. 

Misha proceeded to claim he needed to draw happy faces on the white paper cups, and who was Castiel to deny such a sweet thing. Castiel even drew sweet candies, watermelons, marshmallows, as well as some some puppies and kitties. Misha insisted that one be for Mr. Dean since its "the prettiest." Castiel assumed Misha had a rule, ‘only the prettiest for Mr. Dean.’ 

Castiel riffled through a junk drawer next to the kitchen table looking for a sharpie. When he finally found it he labeled the cup as "Mr. Dean,” before Misha could realized Castiel also wrote "Mr. Benny" on one and "Mr. Rufus" on the other. 

Castiel heard the familiar beeps and puffs of hair, the sanitation truck started working on the cul-de-sac. Misha’s little blue eyes widened, he started to panic while he hurriedly finished his puppy on Mr. Benny's cup. "They're coming daddy! They're coming!" Misha shouted, trying to grab the two cups in his little hands, Castiel almost took them from him but decided not to. 

Confusion raced across Castiel's face before realization hit him, it was the sanitation workers. Castiel chuckled at himself for being so clueless, Gabriel mentioned saying ‘hello’ to the sanitation workers. Castiel nodded, he had to bite his inner cheeks to quit from smiling. Castiel quickly grabbed Mr. Dean's apple juice. "Come on Mish! You wanna see Mr. Dean right?" Misha nodded excitedly before quickly rushing down the hall to the door. 

They were one house away when the two got out on their white paint chipped wooden porch, the front yard was chain link fenced so little Misha didn't get too curious and run off into the street when he was playing, though Castiel was sure if he really desired to he knew how to open the gate. 

When the truck pulled up and a man in grey coveralls got out Misha carefully raced down the steps. “Mr. Dean! Mr. Dean!" Misha shouted running carefully on the concrete pathway towards the gate that was latched shut. Castiel was quick on Misha's heels, he was actually quite eager to meet the newly infamous Mr. Dean. 

The man stopped collecting the trash can and grinned at the little boy. “Hiya, Misha!" The man’s voice was soft but rather husky as he called out to Misha. A smile spilled around his cheeks showing off his dimples, the ones he inherited from Castiel. 

"Hello Mr. Dean!" Misha chirped. Misha immediately went into detail about his day, ignoring not only his father but also the cold apple juice in his hands. Castiel smiled lovingly down at his son, rolling his eyes a few times at some choice words and stories. 

Misha has to take in a huge breath from talking so much gibberish, way too fast. Finally getting too curious about the identical looking man Mr. Dean asked, “is this your daddy Misha?" 

"Oh yes! This is my daddy, and daddy this is Mr. Dean!" Misha spoke with an adorable lisp. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Castiel,”  
Castiel introduced himself chuckling. The doctor reached out to shake Mr. Dean's hand. Mr. Dean’s eyes widened a fraction before he quickly shook off his dirty glove and timidly grabbed Castiel's soft hand. 

"I-umm-my names-uhhh... Dean." Mr. Dean struggled pathetically to get his words out. Castiel laughed a bit but shook his hand anyway. A slight blush coated Dean and Castiel’s cheeks. 

It wasn't until Misha tried to itch his face that he remembered he had apple juice to give out. "Oh yeah! Mr. Dean,” Misha started. “Daddy and I brought you Mr. Benny and Mr. Rufus apple juice!" The two men quickly let go of each other’s hands like they were electrocuted. 

"Did I hear apple juice?" A silly accented man asked peeking from the side of the garbage truck. 

Misha giggled and nodded his head. "Yes Mr. Benny!" 

The new man named Mr. Benny laughed and waltzed up to the gate. "Well I love apple juice!" Castiel could tell the male rather go for perhaps a beer, but he wanted to make Misha happy. 

"Here you go Mr. Benny!" Misha exclaimed, reaching out Mr. Benny's cup to him. Mr. Benny reached past the gate and gently took the cup with his name on it from Misha’s chubby little hands.

 

Dean laughed at the scene and smiled adoringly at Misha. “Oh yeah! Here you go Mr. Dean!" Castiel exclaimed reaching out the paper cup that was in his hand. Dean could already tell that Castiel was the one who drew on the cup the drawings were neater and more cartoonish. 

Dean accepted the cup of apple juice. "Thank you, Cas,” Dean replied. Castiel’s eyebrows spiked for a minute at the new nickname. Dean -realizing his mistake- became an embarrassed fumbling mess. "I mean- I'm so sorry I didn't mean Cas!- I mean I did but- I mean Castiel." 

"It's okay Mr. Dean. I like the nickname,” Castiel admitted, before winking at the alpha. Castiel was internally surprised at his flirtational act. And why was he so attracted to Dean's scent? It didn't smell anything like a Garbage truck, He smelt of old leather and pine sap. 

"Just Dean is okay, I don't mind,” Dean informed Castiel, as he took a swig of his apple juice. Castiel watched at his throat constricted and his adam apple bobbed as he drank greedily from his paper coffee cup. 

Benny broke away from his conversation with Misha and noticed Castiel. The omega seemed to the little boy's father, on the account that the alpha has never met this man, and Misha was clinging to his leg. "I'm Benny, you must be Misha's father?" 

"Oh yes,” Castiel nodded, breaking from his spell. “I'm Castiel." 

Benny shook his hand vigorously, repeating the same process of which dean did; shaking his glove off before shaking Castiel’s hand. Dean silently watched the scene between the pair, he almost growled but quickly silenced himself. 

"Oh Misha did you make apple juice for Mr. Rufus too?" Benny asked, noticing the last cup in Misha's hand. 

Misha nodded excitedly. “I did! Can I bring it to him?" Misha asked Benny with big hopeful eyes. Castiel watched Benny’s facial expressions become unsure as Misha pleaded to go with him. 

Benny glanced to Castiel making sure it was okay to do so. "We usually bring him to speak to Rufus the driver,” Benny explained, questionably. 

Castiel let his lips form and oh. "Well I don't see the harm,” Castiel said, shrugging his shoulders. Misha visibly brightened. 

Castiel opened the gate that separated the two Sanitation workers and the doctor and his son. Misha immediately took Benny's clean ungloved hand and walked to the front of the truck. 

Castiel watched them a simple smile on his face. "No offense but why haven't we ever met you before?" Dean asked. 

"Oh umm My brothers are usually here to watch Misha,” Castiel explained, “I'm an Oncologist so I have to go in for meetings most days out of the week. The days I don't I'm usually cooped up in my office trying to work on papers while my brothers play with Misha."  
Castiel leaned next to Dean on the fence, he was starting to take an odd liking to Dean, he felt addicted to him. 

Dean let his mind wander, he's seen the 1969 light blue Boss Mustang but just assumed it was a nanny's. Dean unknowingly scented the air, as Castiel rambled on. Dean liked the smell of this Omega. Castiel didn't smell of latex gloves like most doctors smelt, but of apple pies and honey. It didn’t help that Dean was practically in love with apple pie, the alpha already felt addicted to the blue eyed omega. 

"Daddy! Mr. Rufus said thank you very much!" Misha shouted running back into the fenced yard, no more apple juice cups occupying his hands. 

Suddenly the Sanitation truck horn beeped once. "Oh that's Rufus telling us we gotta go..." Dean trailed off, feeling a mix of disappointment and frustration in his stomach. 

"Okay well, Misha you wanna go play at the park?" Castiel asked his son. He got a very enthusiastic nod and a little jump in excitement. He looked back up hopeful to meet candy green eyes, his stomach flipped when he was met with said eyes. “It was very nice meeting you Dean and Benny! Have a nice day!" Castiel called out while walking slowly back to the house, Misha sitting on his foot and clinging to his legs. The two alphas chorused back, agreeing with the omega. 

—-timeskip—- 

"So the air practically stunk of attraction,” Benny drawled out, during lunch as he bit into his subway sandwich. 

Dean scrunched his noes up -and not just at the fact he knew tomatoes were in the sandwich. "Yeah so?" He asked. 

"Ya gonna marry him?" Rufus asked, bluntly. Rufus wiped his hands on his napkin and looked Dean straight in the face. 

The shy alpha's face bursted into flames. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed, his eyes darting everywhere, refusing to meet Rufus’. 

"You heard me,” Rufus grumbled as he picked up his burger and began eating. 

"Wha-No! Okay!?" Dean shouted his ears turning pink. His peanut butter and jelly sandwich forgotten as well as his fruit. 

Benny laughed like a schoolgirl at a slumber party. "You called him Cas; you never give anyone nicknames when you first meet them,” Benny pointed out, before taking a swing of his soda. 

Dean looked down, a frown on his face as he squirmed, he listened to the alpha and beta giggle and laugh at him. "Well yeah? Castiel is a mouthful,” he mumbled. 

Benny just shook his head, disagreeing. “All you gotta say after Cas-tea and then El, Brotha." 

Dean's ears went pink before grumbling, “I dunno Cas just sounds cooler..." 

Rufus just chuckled as he watched the obviously smitten young alpha bite into a piece of cantaloupe to distract himself from the embarrassment. "Oh son, why can't you just accept your feelings?" Rufus asked, rolling his eyes affectionately. 

Dean swallowed the piece of fruit and chewed on his lip, a habit he picked up from his dad. “I know I like him...” Dean trailed off, “I just don't think he likes me back s’all..." 

"Brotha! He was practically drooling all over you!" Benny exclaimed, laughing around a baby carrot. Dean just shrugged and carried on eating ignoring the still leftover heat on his face. 

——timeskip—- 

"I'm telling you sammy, he smelt of apple pie!" Dean groaned, as he crashed on his brother's leather couch.

Sam his younger brother smiled. "Woah uh you do love apple pie." Sam’s lips twitching around each vowel as he sat in the big soft cushioned chair next to the couch. Sam’s laptop on his lap.

Dean shook his head. "Exactly!" Dean groaned. 

"So I don't see the problem." Jessica -Sam's wife- said, from the kitchen island as she bounced their 8 month old son on her leg. 

"He's an oncologist,” Dean said quite loudly, so they could hear him. 

"And?" 

Dean huffed dramatically, “And I'm a trash collector." 

Sam shook his head. "So?" He knew how much Dean beat himself up over his job but frankly he didn't see any fault in it. "I mean how hot is this guy?" 

Jessica reached over and grabbed a grape from a bowl popping it into her mouth. "Oh! I can look him up on the hospital website, well the one I work at to at least see if he works there,” Jessica explained. "Wait what's his last name?" 

"If he shares the last name as Misha, which I assume he does, it's Novak; N-O-V-A-K." Dean recited from memories of his and Misha's first meeting. Misha proudly told him his first and last name then proceeded to spell it; he practically lit up when Dean told him how smart he was. Dean smiled adoringly at the memory, the little boy was slowly becoming Dean’s world. 

After some fierce typing Jessica let out a low whistle. "Woah is this the guy?" 

Dean groaned as he got up. He stalked up the three stairs separating the kitchen from the living room. When Dean looked at the computer screen he was met with two pictures, one was Castiel smiling normally showing off his dimples. The other he had what appeared to be kitten ears on his head and he was crossed eyed sticking his tongue out with a small quirk of his lips.

"Nice." Sam struggled to hold in a laugh.   
Jessica snorted a bit, but Dean knew it was just because of the silly picture. 

"Yep, that's him,” Dean said popping the ‘p.’

Jessica tilted her head a tad. "He's actually really freaking hot,” Jessica admitted. 

"Thanks Jess,” Sam mumbled, as he also stared at the screen with the same thoughts. 

"I wonder which picture he uses as his ID,” Jessica added, as she ignored her husband. 

Dean just groaned as he stomped back down the stairs to the couch. The alpha proceeded to flip back onto their couch dramatically. "Dude you can finally have your apple pie kinda life,” Sam pointed out, as he took the bowl of grapes off the counter and followed Dean, plopping onto the recliner. 

"Sammy, I'm a trash collector. He's a freaking oncologist!" Dean shouted, but not enough to raise alarm. 

"Okay so?" Sam asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

"They'll be ashamed! His family will think I'm no better than the rats that crawl out of dumpsters. Misha would grow up and realize I'm not even half as cool as the other dads at school, I'm trash compared to them." Sam wanted to laugh at the pun his brother made but he didn't, he knew how ashamed his older brother was of his job. Sam couldn't help but feel guilty, Dean only got the damn job because Sam wanted to go to college and the other jobs Dean had to rack up the money ditched him soon after he got all the money, so he was left with trash collecting. 

"Dean-.”   
"No it's okay,” Dean interrupted. “I just don't want to ruin their already apple pie kinda life.... even if I feel like Cas' my mate..." 

Jessica froze. "Wait what?" 

Heat climbed up the trash collectors neck and settled on his face. "I mean I just- I feel addicted to him and his scent is the strongest out of everything even the garbage I wasn't exactly out of nose shot of and I dunno..." Dean trailed off, sheepishly. 

"Did you touch him at all?" Sam asked urgently, leaning forward in the recliner. He was happy his brother might have found his mate, he found Jess through his college classes and immediately knew when he touched her. 

"Yeah we shook hands.." 

Jessica caught on to what her husband was getting at. "Did you, ya know feel anything?" 

"I guess I felt some type of shock and my heart stuttered,” Dean admitted, still oblivious to why the two were asking such silly questions. Their son, Adam made gurgling noises and cheered happily almost as if he understood what was going on. 

Dean finally taking notice of his nephew wanted to cuddle with him. Dean got up and climbed the stairs once again, he made grabby hands toward Adam and Jessica finally gave her son up. 

Dean lifted Adam up and kissed his slobbery chubby cheeks. "If you know anything feel free to let me know." Dean said mockingly to the baby. Adam giggled and placed both hands on Dean's cheeks mushing them together as he stared awed at his uncle’s face. 

You never cease to amaze with how well you are with kids." Sam smiled softly at his brother and son. 

"Shut your mouth." Dean mumbled eyes still fixed on Adam's pudgy face.Sam and Jessica laughed enjoying their moments of a small family, they were hoping however they'd soon receive two new members. 

——timeskip—- 

Castiel huffed tiredly. "I don't wanna go!" Misha shouted at him tears and snot streaming down his face as he gulped back spit. 

Castiel groaned he knew poor little Misha didn't like the doctors; but Misha was sick. Castiel was afraid it was pneumonia from going to the park last week and playing with a very sick kid. 

"Mish, we have to." Castiel started in a soft voice. Misha enjoyed going to his Daddy's office but no other doctor's. "Don't you want to be strong again like Mr. Dean?" Castiel tried persuading the boy. 

Misha wailed and started pushing on Castiel's chest, trying to be released from Castiel’s tight hold on his knees. He shouted and screamed strings of ‘I don’t wanna’ and ‘don’t make me Daddy, please.’ Said shouting was giving Castiel a slight throbbing headache. 

Castiel at the moment was sure he was gonna be an Alpha; boy did his blows actually kinda hurt and he did have a set of lungs on him. Castiel slowly walked down the hallway from the kitchen to the front door, luckily Castiel already slipped his shoes on otherwise that would be a whole new battle. 

If it weren't for Castiel having to nurse the sickly boy all week he'd be up to this fight and he'd be winning, but he did have to nurse the boy all week. Not only that but the Omega had also been sleeping in his sons room on a blowup mattress just for reassurance, he still couldn't figure out if it was reassurance for him or Misha. 

"JENSEN AND JARED SAY I DON'T HAVE TO GO!" Misha screamed in Castiel's ears.   
Castiel winced but didn't respond, he was too focused on getting the front door locked. 

Castiel positioned Misha just a bit higher, Castiel suddenly tumbled to the ground in pain. Misha had kicked Castiel right in the bad zone sending him sprawling on to the ground. Castiel still had a firm hold on Misha, the dad didn't want any damage to the poor boy so he used his hands to cup Misha’s head protecting him from the fall. In the process Castiel hit his head and scraped his forearm against the splintered wooden porch. 

Castiel’s eyes swelled with tears, being a single parent was harder than it looked, especially being a single parent omega. Castiel was guided back enough for someone to grab little Misha, who was shaken from the fall and was simply hiccuping with silent tears. 

Castiel's head throbbed and ached but all of it seemed better when he looked up and saw Dean with Misha in his arms cooing to the sickly boy. “What happened?" Dean asked Misha softly. 

"He's sick." Castiel decided to answer a tired tone in his voice. "But he doesn't want to go to the doctors; I've been fighting him since about 10." Benny climbed the stairs of the porch and offered a hand to Castiel, helping him up. 

"Thanks,” Castiel said, nodding to Benny and receiving a nod back.

"Aww is that true kiddo?" Dean asked Misha softly. Misha nodded reluctantly. "Do you feel really sick? Just not good?" Misha nodded again sniffling. 

Castiel watched the two and felt his heart swell with a yearning for so many more sweet moments like this one with Dean. "Well guess what? I know someone who will make all the not goods go away! He's Dr. Hero!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel smiled at the scene, Dean made all of Castiel's "not goods" go away. 

"I want Dr. Hero to make all my not goods go away." Misha mumbled fiddling with his jacket's buttons.

"You do?" Dean asked. "Because it didn't seem like it when you hurt daddy." Castiel blushed when Dean said ‘daddy’ instead of ‘your daddy’... he spoke as if they were a family.

Misha sniffled, a hiccup shaking his little body. "I didn't mean to hurt daddy,” he cried looking at Castiel, who had blood seeping from his arm. 

"I know you didn't, but daddy doesn't." Dean persuaded Misha so smoothly the scene eased the pain in Castiel’s arm. "But daddy wants you to get all better, for all the not goods to go away. But you can't get all better if you don't see Dr. Hero." 

"But daddy is a doctor..." Misha argued, still refusing to meet Dean's eyes. 

Castiel could tell Dean was racking his brain for a reason why they were different so he stepped in. "Daddy makes very bad not goods go away. I can't cure your not goods with my ick syrup." Castiel ran his fingers through Misha's bangs, a soothing habit he picked up. 

"I'll tell you what Mish; if you go see Dr. Hero today maybe your daddy, me, Mr. Dean, and Mr. Rufus will take you out for icecream." Benny proposed to the sniffling boy. 

Misha smiled lazily and nodded. "Otay,” He muttered wrapping his little arms around Dean's neck and cuddling him. 

Castiel sighed with relief. "Thank you so much! You all check your schedules and whenever you're free next week we can go out!" Castiel promised smiling and rubbing his throbbing head. "Dean can you please put him in my car?" 

"Of course Cas,” Dean replied, walking down the three steps to get to the car. Castiel raced after him, hoping to get in the car before Misha realizes that Dean wasn't going to be coming with. 

Dean strapped Misha in, which to Castiel’s amazement was quick, “Thank you so so so much!" He called to Benny and Dean as they walked away. "OH! Dean!" Castiel shouted making the sanitation worker still. 

Castiel jogged up to Dean, and stilled in front of the alpha. “Yeah Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel quickly enveloped Dean into a hug. Dean's face bursted into flames almost instinctively. He could feel the omega doctor take in a deep breath, scenting him.

"What was that for?" Dean asked once Castiel pulled away. 

Castiel smiled. "Just a little token of appreciation!" Castiel quickly got on his tip toes before his adrenaline rush disappeared and kissed Dean's cheek. 

Before the shy alpha could say anything Castiel jogged back to his car and jumped in. Castiel smiled to himself before looking in the mirror to see Misha looking curiously at him. 

"Daddy, do you like Mr. Dean?" Misha asked fidgeting with a small black stuffed cat he brings with him everywhere he goes. 

Castiel smiled hugely at Misha. "Daddy thinks he loves Mr. Dean." 

Castiel began to back out of the driveway pushing a button that opened the bigger chain linked gate. "Is Mr. Dean gonna be my new daddy?"   
"I wish, Misha." The Omega answered.

Misha sniffled snot back up into his nose. "I like Mr. Dean. I want him as my second Daddy..." Misha slurred before falling into slumber. 

Castiel chuckled at his drowsy son's words. Castiel started thinking back to hugging Dean when he suddenly remembered that he also kisses the damn alpha; it was on the cheek but still! Castiel suddenly wanted to scream and cringe and kick his legs but refrained from doing so since he was driving. 

——-Timeskip——-

Every morning for the past week was a fight to get Misha to drink his medicine. Everyday he teased Castiel for being in love with Mr. Dean, whenever Castiel brought the ick syrup to him. 

Castiel sighed as he chopped carrots for his famous homemade chicken noodle soup. This past few weeks was like a rollercoaster of feelings for the single dad. 

Castiel so badly wanted to ask Dean out; but his shy more submissive side begged him to wait for Dean to make the move. It didn't help when the omega only dated once before and that simply being a one month fling. Meg Masters; she was a bad girl type chick and clearly forced Castiel into the whole thing. However though they dated Castiel stayed a lip virgin all his life never giving away his precious first kiss to anyone; but now he wants to give it to Dean. Castiel winced and pulled himself from his thoughts when he felt the knife’s blade graze his finger. He realized he was way too close to chopping off his finger. 

After peeling potatoes, the trash can was practically over flowing. Castiel huffed realizing he'd have to leave the house in his pajamas. Castiel tied the bag hurriedly and lifted it from the trash can, he had to shake it a few times before the stuffed bag came out. 

Castiel walked out the door not bothering with shoes, walking on gravel without shoes on never bothered him. Castiel took advantage of his talent a lot and during the summer refused to wear shoes unless absolutely necessary. 

Castiel quickly walked down the stairs and followed the concrete path to the gravel. He shuffled his feet a bit once standing on the rocks, it wasn’t exactly comfortable at first. “Cas!" He heard Dean shout for him once the truck pulled up. Castiel stilled on the rocks and grimaced, realizing how much of a wreck he probably looked. No grown man -omega or not- wore cat printed pajamas to bed.

Castiel got the pajamas from Misha for Christmas last year and couldn't help but secretly love them. He wore the fleece every occasion he had the chance to. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel said. Handing off the trash bag to Benny who held his hand out to take it from him. 

Dean blushed slightly when he saw what Castiel was wearing, the man looked kinda adorable in the pjs. "Uhh so we checked our schedule and we're all free tomorrow at 2 pm if you are." 

Castiel cocked his head but then remembered what he said last week. "Oh yes! Of course and record timing too; Misha had bronchitis so he should be okay to go out for a few hours tomorrow. Let's say umm Avalanche Delite at two pm?” 

"Okay sounds good! How is he doing by the way?" Dean asked, kicking his foot out a few times, a habit he picked up to busy himself.

"Better than last Wednesday that's for sure. He's up and playing a bit now though sometimes I find him passed out in the most random places. And he's certainly getting his lungs back." Dean chuckled and smiled at the news; happy to get the rambunctious kid back. 

Rufus honked the horn signaling they had to go. "Oh I gotta go we're a bit behind schedule today,” Dean informed the omega.

Castiel nodded about to wish Dean a good day when the alpha leaned across the fence and kissed his cheek. "That was for l-last week." Dean explained running off. 

Castiel couldn't help the cheek splitting smile that spread across his lips. "CRAP THE SOUP!" He shouted running back inside, the soup almost boiling over. 

——timeskip——

"I kissed his cheek Sammy!" The smitten alpha shouted to his brother from behind the couch. 

"So?" The tall alpha asked, as he watched his brother pace. 

"My scent is gonna be on him!" Dean panicked running his hands through his hair. 

Jessica sighed as she wiped down the counter, "Dean, now no other Alphas will get to him though." 

Dean growled uncharacteristically at just the thought of what the female omega suggested; he didn't want anyone touching Castiel.

"Yeah! And did he pull away or act unpleased?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Jess may have asked around the hospital in the past week about the doctor Novak. All reviews were only the kindest, some even said he probably could sweet talk Satan into doing good. 

"No... he smiled." Dean muttered,  
feeling his heart stutter.

"Then he liked it!" Jessica exclaimed. She knew her brother-in-law wasn't exactly like typical alphas; he was shy, quiet, not forceful, and insecure sometimes. She also knew that he was absolutely in love with this Castiel character but had no idea how to show it or even if the  
omega liked him back; which she was sure he did. The older Alpha just needed more of a push then a shove. 

Sam sighed but couldn't help but smile at his brother's antics. In the past when Dean would come to him about crushes he'd insist on never making a move and just waiting for either the crush to go away or for them to ask him out. Castiel however; he made Dean seem serious and ready to be with him. Sam chuckled in his mind it was only the third time they've met and they're already kissing each other's cheeks! 

"I've got a icecream date with them,” Dean mentioned, mostly to himself but also to anyone who was listening. 

"Woah woah woah! Them? As in Misha and Castiel?" Jess asked, as she realized just how many steps they were taking without noticing. 

Dean groaned. "And Benny and Rufus." 

"What are you gonna wear?" Sam asked, holding his nose a little higher than normal but not too high. 

"I don't know, my regular clothes?" Dean answered, obviously confused on what his baby brother was implying. 

"Regular clothes? As in 20 million layers of plaid?" Sam asked, sassily. 

Dean glared at the freakishly tall man. "You're confusing me with you again!" 

Jessica sighed exaggeratedly as if they'd been at it for hours. "Just wear nice breathable jeans that are kinda tight but not too tight with a kinda transparent white short sleeved V-neck." Jess ordered trying to think of the hottest outfit the Alpha has worn before without making it obvious that he's trying. 

"’Kay,” 

——timeskip—— 

Although it was warm out, Avalanche delight a small and not very well known yogurt place wasn't packed at all. It was actually empty and quiet, except for the quiet music playing in the background. 

"Uncle Gabe! Uncle Gabe! Uncle Gabe!" Misha chanted as he walked through the doors. 

"Is that my favorite nephew I hear?" A voice called from the back. Suddenly a short man with medium length golden brown hair appeared. 

"UNCLE GABE!" Misha screamed with delight  and charged the man with a hug. Gabriel grabbed the little boy and swung him around before settling him on his hip. 

Castiel sighed with relief thanking the gods he chose to come 2 hours early so the two could talk about a certain Alpha. "You never talk to me little bro, it wounds me." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, before saying, “Gabriel we talk almost everyday, you babysit Misha!" 

"When you grow up promise me you'll never be like your father; a know it all." Gabe said to Misha, completely ignoring Castiel's protests. 

"Anyway,” Castiel huffed sitting down at a table. “I need your help, badly,” Castiel revealed. 

Gabriel sat Misha on the counter giving him a cup of fish egg like juice balls. "What's up Baby Bro?" 

"I am completely and utterly in love with this guy; and I don't know what on earth to do,” Castiel shouted, panicking. 

Gabriel taken back from his brother's outburst chuckled. "So you want some dating advice?" Castiel just nodded urgently in response. “Well have you made any move at all towards him; like brushing shoulders or stuff?" 

Castiel's face heated. "I kissed his cheek..." He trailed off. 

"Wow, you got some moves,” Gabriel complimented. "What was his reaction?" 

"I didn't really stay for one, but I assume it was good since he kissed my cheek back yesterday,” Castiel mentioned, shyly. 

"Woah a double pecker!" Gabriel teased. "Let's see when’s the next time you'll see him?" 

"Two hours,” Castiel frantically shouted. His stomach seemed to waltz up to his throat and flutter there. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit. "What?! Where?" He exclaimed, getting into it. 

"Here! He and two other guys are coming to have icecream with Misha and I,” Castiel explained tugging on his messy hair. 

"Okay, whats his name?" Gabriel asked leaning back on the counter 

Castiel sighed he knew this was the part he'd regret. "Dean..." 

"DEAN?!" Castiel nodded sheepishly. "As in totally hot Sanitation worker Dean, MR. DEAN?!" 

Castiel nodded again, “yes super hot sanitation worker Dean. The same Dean that won't be mine if you don't help me Gabe!" 

"Jesus okay, find a reason to kiss his cheek and I'll scout out his facial expressions and such." Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked out the window. “I gotta go!” 

"Gabriel! What if I can't think of one?" Castiel shouted at his brother. 

"I don't know improvise!" Gabriel shouted back running back into the shop. 

"Oh hey Cas!" Castiel turned around and spotted Dean, early. 

"Oh you're early!" Castiel pointed out. 

"Uhh yeah, well I got off early and didn't want to go home so I figured I'd walk around but then I just saw you and yeah,” Dean explained rubbing his hands together nervously. 

"Oh! Well if you want; us three can walk over to that little park over there for an hour?" Castiel suggested. Misha let out a happy squeak through a mouthful of fish eggs. 

Dean's face flashed bright red. "Yeah sure!" His voice went unnecessarily high, he groaned internally at the embarrassment. 

Castiel smiled sheepishly but decided to nod. The Omega felt heat coat his face when he turned his back to the alpha and grabbed Misha off the counter who was still eating the fish eggs. "Hi Misha!" Dean exclaimed, busying himself with something else. 

"Hello Mr. Dean!" Misha chorused back.  
Before he could overthink it, as they were walking out the doors of the yogurt shop, Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's very smoothly. 

Dean's cheeks turned redder but he clutched the softer hand back gently. Castiel glanced behind his shoulder to find Gabriel smiling and giving a thumbs up behind the counter.   
Gabriel smirked, he couldn't help but notice how much of a family they looked like. 

"Daddy?" Misha asked. Castiel and Dean looked down at Misha. "When does school start?" 

"Oh! Umm well in about a month, Angel.” Castiel smiled lovingly down at his son.

Misha looked up to Dean and smiled a toothy smile. "Mr. Dean are you going to send me off to kindergarten with Daddy?" 

Dean stumbled around the words. "I-I can try? It depends what day it lands on." 

"Oh." 

Castiel’s smile grew bigger. "Look Misha we're here!" The little boy squirmed around cheering. Castiel released Dean's hand to put the blue eyed boy down. 

Castiel couldn't believe it, he got the courage to grab Dean's hand but for some reason the second time was a lot scarier. Suddenly a warm hesitant hand inched it's way to Castiel's frigid hand, then the two were holding hands again. 

Dean's cheeks were a rosy red as well as Castiel's. "Mr. Dean! Can you come help me?!" Misha shouted. Dean casted a disappointed look but nodded anyway. 

"My what an adorable couple!" A tall slender older lady beamed, as the now single Omega walked toward the benches.

Castiel shuffled his feet embarrassingly . "How long have you guys been together?" 

Castiel fidgeted and stuttered. "We-We're n-not da-dating Ma'am!" 

"Oh! My mistake!" The lady said. "Either way; what a family you three make." She gestured to little Misha who was trying to do the monkey bars while Dean held his hips making sure he didn't fall. 

Castiel smiled softly at the scene a chuckle escaping his lips. "Yeah I guess we do make quite a family." Castiel smiled at the older lady and sat himself down next to her. "I'm Castiel, that's my friend Dean and that is my son Misha." 

"What peculiar names! My name is Rowena." The red haired lady said, a smile ghosting on her lips. 

"You're one to talk Mrs. Rowena." Castiel   
teased playfully. 

The older lady with faded red hair laughed joyously. “My what a pickle you've gotten yourself into, Mr. Castiel." 

"What do you mean Mrs. Rowena?" Castiel asked keeping his manners. 

Rowena giggled and flicked her hand toward the alpha and the five year old. "You're completely smitten boy!"

"Ah well I can't help it Mrs. Rowena!" Castiel chuckled. 

"Y'know I could help you." Rowena smirked looking to Castiel. 

Castiel chuckled letting his head fall slightly to where he was looking at his lap. "That is very kind of you Rowena." 

"Great!" Rowena cheered. 

"Wait what?" Castiel sat up more alarmed watching as the older lady stood. 

Rowena turned and smiled softly at the Omega. "Dear, it's in the air! You're practically stinking up the whole earth with it." When Castiel glanced up and down with puppy dog eyes, Rowena continued. "You both are in love with one another! You both long for one another!"

When Castiel just stayed silent Rowena laughed. "Sweetie, why don't you get with him?" 

"Because," Castiel muttered. "He-he's way too pretty to be with me." 

"Pardon?” 

Castiel sighed and felt tears start to cloud his eyes. "He's a really attractive alpha who is probably like -excuse my vulgar language- but he's probably a sex god and I was a virgin until five years ago -it was forced but still- and since then I haven't been quote unquote ‘laid.’ He likes Misha and I now, but he's not going to forever." Rowena looked at Castiel with a quirked eyebrow willing him to continue.   
"He's a very nice guy, and he's so hot. But Alphas don't want an Omega with another Alpha's pup! That's what Misha is, he's a -once again excuse my vulgar language- he's a baby that was born due to rape. I know Dean is okay with it now, but he's going to realize sooner or later that he can have the world with his looks, and who would pick a weird doctor with another Alpha's kid over well that?" 

Rowena smiled sadly at the distressed Omega. She was sure that the whole park stunk of Castiel's distress but paid no actual mind to that. “Dear, sometimes your world is a person." 

Castiel was silent. He didn't speak, he couldn't speak. His ocean blue eyes drifted from his lap to the tip of his worn out tennis shoes before he even dared lift them to the beta. 

When Castiel found the audacity to look at Rowena she was bent down. "The next time I see you, you and that boy better be together!"   
The tone she used was so sugary sweet that it seemed like it wasn't a threat at all, but oh Castiel could tell. If he didn't work on Dean then he'd be in trouble. 

When Rowena finally left, he thought. Castiel thought about everything. It was like he popped a movie disc into an internal computer and the movie was his life. His thought to be ditched problem was brought back as he chewed on his bottom lip till it was plump and on the verge of bleeding. 

"Hey Cas, it’s time to run back to the yogurt shop!" Dean called as he walked up to the dozing doctor, Misha's hand gripped in his own. "Cas?"

Castiel jerked back from his life and focused on the alpha. "Oh yeah right!" 

Castiel shook his head for good measure. As if the thoughts could be shook out and forgotten. 

Castiel took Misha’s other hand and swung it while they walked back. “Misha what kind of icecream cone are going to get?" Castiel asked, his rambling son. 

Misha gasped as if he forgot all about icecream. "I'm gonna get Birthday Cake!" 

Dean gasped. "Yum!" 

"What about you Daddy?" Misha asked looking up at Castiel. 

"Hmm Daddy is going to get Salted Carmel and  Strawberry Cheesecake! What about you Mr. Dean?" Castiel questioned looking at the man's pursed lips, wishing away his inappropriate thoughts. 

"I'm gonna get apple pie flavor!" 

Castiel and Misha scrunched their nose but giggled at the alpha. "But Mr. Dean! I don't think they have apple pie flavor!" Misha protested. 

"Hmm then I'm not sure! Maybe Salted Carmel and Birthday Cake!" Dean confirmed. "Gotta keep my two boys happy!" 

Castiel's blood rushed very quickly to his face making him as red as a tomato, Misha however just giggled. 

Once the two made it back to the icecream shop Rufus and Benny were arriving. Castiel let go of Misha’s hand and let Dean hold him. Rufus and Castiel met officially for the very first time, they both got along very well. 

Misha was spoiled and Castiel let him get a bigger cup then usual since he was such a good boy.

Gabriel watched everything from behind the counter watching for Dean's reactions. So far Castiel has put his hands on Dean's shoulder in a way to shove him playfully, and he has brushed body parts very slyly that if Gabriel didn't know about the plan he'd think they were accidents. 

Every time Castiel so much as glanced at Dean his facial expression softened and looked longingly towards Dean, however his shoulders still were tense. 

Any moment now Castiel would be kissing Dean's cheek! Gabriel has missed two calls he was sure was for a birthday party, but he couldn't miss it! 

Suddenly a girl came into the shop. "Lisa?" Dean asked straightening up in his seat. 

Said Lisa took a moment to recognize Dean. "Oh my god Dean!" Dean stood up to hug Lisa and then plopped down into his seat smiling brighter than he ever did today. 

Castiel noticing the smile stayed quiet. His confidence was lowering quickly and his scent was rapidly changing to sad, no matter how much he tried to hide it. 

Benny and Rufus noticing the changes in Castiel looked sympathetically at the Omega. 

"Who's this?" The fellow Omega asked gesturing towards Misha rather than Castiel.   
Dean answered the girl who smelt of sweat and air freshener. 

“Oh, this is Misha! My little buddy." He slung Misha into a little side hug and Misha was hesitant but happy to give it to him. 

Castiel waited patiently to be recognized, or at least remembered, but they never did. 

Lisa soon decided to sit with the 4 men and little boy. Castiel the entire time just played with his melting icecream trying to find the courage to speak to at least his son. 

After about an hour of enduring the endless giggling and catching up, Castiel decided it was an appropriate time to go home without seeming rude. 

While Lisa giggled at a story Dean was telling about a raccoon that tried to attack him. Castiel said quietly to Misha. "Misha are you done with your icecream?" Misha nodded and showed his empty cup to his dad. "Okay, we're gonna go home now okay?" Castiel could already see the protest perched on Misha's lips, but instead of fighting Misha swallowed it back and nodded. 

Castiel stood up holding Misha's hand about to say something but was interrupted when Dean let out a very loud "its true!" Rufus and Benny just sighed and nodded understanding what the single dad was trying to say. 

Castiel's bottom lip quivered, he fought the tears until he was out of the shop and buckling Misha into his carseat. A tear drop fell onto Misha's lap when Castiel was tightening the straps. Misha felt the tear drop’s weight against his though but didn't mention it knowing his Dad was upset. 

When Castiel straightened up and shut the door he glanced to the shop windows and just saw Dean and Lisa laughing together, Lisa's hand being welcomed onto Dean's lap, dangerously close to his crotch. 

He hated her laugh; it was cute, perfect, and pretty, everything a laugh was supposed to sound like. 

Castiel huffed and got into the front seat of his car. The tears didn't stop falling when he shut the door. His throat clenched around his feelings and his hands shook. 

"Daddy?" Misha asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah Mish?" 

"Are you sad about Mr. Dean and Mrs. Lisa?" 

Castiel just nodded a few times. "Yeah Daddy is. I'm very sad about Mr. Dean and Mrs. Lisa."  

"Oh." 

Castiel didn't want to continue the tear jerking conversation so he simply mumbled a half hearted "Yeah" and turned on the radio. 

Another hour passed when Lisa finally left. Dean had a small smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when the only one who was at the table with him was Rufus. "What? Forget about your date?" Rufus said quite bitterly. 

"Where's Cas and Misha?" Dean asked the two seats beside him completely unoccupied. 

"Left." Rufus said bluntly still scooping his yogurt into his mouth. 

Dean scrunched his face together. "When?" 

"An hour or so ago." Rufus answered again finally finishing his yogurt. 

"They didn't even say anything..." Dean trailed off. 

Rufus tossed his cup into the garbage can next to him and shook his head. "No, he did." 

"What?" Dean asked, genuinely confused. 

"Castiel said something. You were just too into your raccoon story to acknowledge him." Rufus mumbled leaning back in his chair closing his eyes. 

Dean fought the guilt that churned his stomach. "Oh well then I'll go talk to him and apologize." Dean stood up. 

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Rufus called to Dean before he started walking. When Dean looked to Rufus the older man had both his eyes closed and his head leaned back. 

Dean looked puzzled. "Why not?" 

"Boy, take a good long whiff." Dean did as he was told and his stomach dropped. "Yep. I'm surprised you didn't notice it's been here since Lisa got here." Rufus opened an eye at the alpha and then closed it again. "Your whiffer must be broken if you can't even smell a sad Omega when he's sitting right next to you." 

Dean couldn't breathe. His stomach churned again and his throat closed up on him. 

-Timeskip- 

The rest of the summer was spent longingly looking for each other. When Castiel was home on garbage pick up days, he stayed inside making Gabriel or Michael take Misha to see the three sanitation workers. However being at work didn't help either, all Castiel thought about was Dean, but he would remember that Dean had Lisa. 

Dean only ever stared at the light blue Boss Chevy Mustang in longing and sadness. He wanted Castiel to come out so he can apologize, but the omega never did. 

School rolled around a lot quicker than Dean or Castiel thought it would. Castiel smiled sadly as he watched Dean take Misha up to greet Rufus, as Benny and Michael stayed behind and talked while Benny emptied the trash can into the back of the truck. 

As soon as Misha went back to school Castiel would be starting his new shift at the hospital, he'd be starting at 6 am and ending at 3:30 pm, giving him enough time to get home and get Misha off the school bus. 

Castiel huffed moodily in his office as he watched Benny laugh at someone Michael said. The omega quickly decided to quit pouting to go say goodbye to the three. Castiel hurriedly walked to the front door, he opened the door and walked down the cement path. 

"Hey Cas!" Benny smiled noticing the obviously disheveled doctor. 

"Hello Benny!" Castiel said with fake enthusiasm.

Benny watched as Castiel stepped up to stand next to his oldest brother. "Whatcha been up to? How's work?" 

Castiel oddly shivered at the questions. "It's been good. I just got my shift changed, I start next week! I'll be leaving at 6 am sharp and getting home at 4pm!" 

"Congratulations! So what we won't see you till next summer?" 

Castiel nodded sadly. "Yeah sadly, but it works great with Misha's school schedule so I mean." 

Michael nodded, playfully punching Castiel's arm. "Yeah but now me and Gabe gotta get up earlier." 

Castiel and Benny chuckled. "So how's work been for you guys?" Castiel asked politely. 

"Well being a Sanitation worker of course is well exactly that, so I mean trashy, pun intended by the way." The three chuckled at the pun. 

Then Dean rounded the truck with Misha in his arms. Castiel's heart throbbed in both longing and happiness. "Hey Cas!" Dean said cheerfully rushing to the Omega. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel said awkwardly and quickly. 

Dean handed Misha off to Michael, careful to lift the small boy high enough so he didn't get scratched by the gate. "So what's up?" 

"Nothing. I was just telling Benny how my hours are getting shifted next week,” Castiel told the alpha. He tried hard not to say it in a smug way. 

"Oh,” Dean said very flatly. 

"Yeah,” Castiel breathed. This was harder than it looked, it was hard not to wear your heart on your sleeve. Castiel bit back his urge to hug and kiss the sadness off the Alpha's face.

Michael realizing his brother's resistance said. "Well we better get going." 

Dean and Benny nodded waving goodbye to Castiel and Misha knowing it was gonna be a while until they saw the father and son. 

Dean and Benny stayed at the gate watching the three boys go inside the house. Dean was the first to move surprisingly, he sucked in a deep breath of air and then pushed it out just as fast. Dean just turned around and walked back to the truck taking his place on the side gripping the handle bar. 

Later that night he laid on his couch in a white tank top and blue fleece pajama pants watching senseless tv when his doorbell rang. Dean groaned and got up answering his door. Sam stood on his door step, Chinese take out in his hand but no Jess or Adam. Dean smiled at his little brother, he just knew Dean needed this. 

Weeks went by with Dean not seeing any Novaks not even Gabriel or Michael. He sighed heavily at lunch one day and cleared his spot.   
"You're letting him go?" Rufus asked biting into a subway sandwich. 

Dean uncharacteristically glared at the old man. "I don't have much of a choice." 

"You know his hours and you know where he lives." Rufus said bluntly setting down his sandwich roughly and looking Dean in the eye with a glare of his own. "Don't you say you don't have a choice."

Dean looked down into his lap, ignoring the old man's gaze. "He don't want me Rufus." 

"Because?" 

"I'm a garbage man!" Dean shouted. "I collect trash! My job isn't cool! It's not even cooler than a decomposition worker! One day Misha is gonna realize garbage men aren't cool, they're dirty and gross. How will I ever keep up with the other dads at his school when I'm nothing better than the trash I clean up." 

Rufus looked at Dean with a sad look in his eyes but didn't dare speak. “Castiel can have the world. I'm just a low life trash collector. Hell, I can't even get through an icecream date with him without screwing it up..." Dean trailer off. 

"Son, sometimes your world is a person. As sappy as it is, the heart isn't a very smart one but it knows what it wants. All the rushes and bumps aren't just for the hell of it." Rufus lectured, looking Dean dead in the eye. "Why the hell are you doing still sitting there? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" 

Dean broke out of the trance and scrambled to get up he froze and turned around. "Thank you Rufus.” Dean grinned and ran off. 

Dean jumped into his car and practically raced against time. It was only so many times Dean Winchester actually wanted to be somewhere that would exploit his job. Now was not one of those times, but something burned and bubbled in his stomach telling him it was time to stop running and hiding from his shame. Castiel wouldn't care, so why should he? 

A dark voice in his head answered; because when he leaves you, you'll never find love again. Dean threw the voice out of his head with a simple shake of his head. No more running. 

The car ride felt a lot shorter than normal. It felt like an average fifteen minutes was condensed to one minute. 

Dean jumped out of the car, still riding this insane adrenaline rush. He practically sprinted to the door, trying not to lose it before talking to Castiel. 

Before he realized he knocked, the door creaked open and Dean's breath was stolen from his lungs. Castiel stood in a red zip up hoodie and a pair of old jeans; staring at him with those big blue eyes. "Dean?" Castiel questioned him. “Are you okay? Do you want to come in?" 

Dean shook his head quickly. No, coming in meant he would need to think and thinking would make his adrenaline go down. He could not afford his adrenaline going down. "No, I'll do it here." Dean rushed. 

"Do what here?" Castiel asked getting suspicious. He had the urge to back up but also to go forward. 

"Castiel, I am insane about you." Castiel's face took on a shocked expression, but he made no move to speak. "I am in love with you. I have been since I saw you and I've never quite gotten over how you smell. You smell like apple pie and honey, which is all I’ve ever wanted in an omega. I just want to be near you, constantly. You're exactly what I want in an omega; you're sweet, bold, funny, and passionate. I'm ashamed of my job, that's why I never asked you out or flirted with you. I'm scared that if we were to be together that I wouldn't be able to provide the type of life I want for you and Misha. I'm scared of failing you two. I can't lose you." Dean wanted to say more, he wanted to say so many words but couldn't. It was like his brain ran dry, he was emptied of every word when he focused into Castiel's eyes. Blue, just like the ocean, ocean blue. 

Castiel's lips quirked small but there. He dropped his head and smiled widely, grinned. "I love you too." Castiel muttered, far too into smiling than he thought he was. 

Dean's heart leapt and his stomach flopped. Suddenly the adrenaline high game down and Dean was a blushing mess. Castiel let out a chuckle, and slung his arms around Dean's neck pulling him into at least a hug. 

Getting a spike of confidence Dean quickly pressed his lips to Castiel's. It was sweet, and tender, innocent. A shock of electricity went through both of them as they pulled apart. Castiel couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss his first ever Alpha again. 

He was excited for what his life would bring him with an Alpha around. No more awkward older men staring him down and no more sad glances of other omegas when they see him with Misha at the park; none of that because he finally had an Alpha, and it was Dean. 

"But what about Misha?" Castiel asked pulling away for a second to question the Alpha. 

"What about him?" 

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, I mean he's another alpha's pup." 

"He's mine." Dean insisted nuzzling Castiel's cheek. "No one can take him from me with biology, he's mine. And I don't care, Cas I don't. I love you both so much that I don't have the right mind track to care." 

Castiel nodded it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but it was exactly what he needed to hear. Misha and him were accepted. Even if it was simply by Dean. 

"I love you." He mumbled into Dean's face as he nuzzled him back. 

"I love you too." Dean muttered back kissing his nose. 

The perfect family. 

\-   
Misha turned out to be an Alpha. He presented when he was 16, in the worst possible place ever; school. Soon after that he got with his best friend, a pretty green eyed Omega, who as ironically as it is was named Jensen Ackles, just like his imaginary friend. He quickly befriended an alpha named Jared Padalecki who shortly after became his second bestfriend and his mate's best man at their wedding. 

They were called J2m at school, they were pretty popular. Jensen and Misha started to date when they both presented, Castiel and Dean were ecstatic. 

Jensen was welcomed into the family with warm hugs.   
Misha grew up to be an actor, a weird one too.   
Every time he did something weird, Castiel would question how he ever got that boy raised.   
Jensen and Jared followed him into the acting world as well.   
Castiel and Dean stayed behind watching as the three boys went 100 miles per hour until one day the three just started slowing down just like them.   
That's the thing, time just keeps going.   
Castiel and Dean tried to keep up, with everything.   
They knew they succeeded with Misha. A kind young boy was raised to be an amazing actor and son.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its character’s, no copy right infringement intended.


End file.
